The Photo Album
by Nightowl365
Summary: 2 best friends that turn to head to head rivals. It kills them both to see that what happens in the end is not another game but a tradgity. Can you guess it well read and review to see. Sakura and Ino a bit of Sasuke and Shikamaru.Review and ill review ur
1. Car crash

The Photo Album Chapter 1: Car crash 

Oh my god, My hair is gonna frizz. Damn it! Hey Shikamaru can you walk me to my car. Please… Ino said covering her head. Yeah sure, hold on.

The rain was coming down hard and it did not look like it was gonna let up any time soon. It was a Friday afternoon and school was just let out.

Ino was loved by all besides Sasuke and Naruto. She was kind beautiful popular and every one praised her. Guys kissed the dirt she walked on. Most girls hated her. Most girls wanted to be her. However, what did she care she was everything and she was perfect. Ino had friends crushes enemies and the school in her two-pampered little hands. She was prettiest girl in school well...

Oh Naruto can you come here for a sec… Sakura said with the most evilest eyes. Um sure okay. Naruto said walking towards her with his umbrella. Um Naruto, can you walk me to my car please? Hmmm okay here. He wrapped his arm around her waist and walked her through the gushing rain.

Sakura was the tough bully girl at school. Her followers praised her. Others were afraid and others were secretly despising her. Guys love her Devil ways and her playing techniques. She dreams over tough guys. She is known as a rocker with a nose ring. Turn tables in her eyes. She's like a bad movie she's looking groovy. If you were, I you would be screaming shoot me. Pink hair, pleasure of suffering, cold looks and chilling smirks are all the aspects of she.

Oh thanks Shika that was so nice of you. Well this is my car okay bye. She said unlocking the door. Um Ino would you like to go Neji's party with me. Shikamaru said smiling. No thank you I don't even know if I'm going yet. Ino explained opening the door. She hopped in and said I may see you there though. Then drove off. (White BMW with pink rims and her licence plate/2BLONDE4U47.

Um Sakura are you going to Neji's party. Naruto asked. Hmm why? Ha if you think I'm going with you, your a bigger idiot then I thought. Ha good bye.

She hopped into her car and skidded off. Splashed on the poor boy drenching him in mud and water. (She has a Black porch with a devil red inside leathering. License plate/ 2RICH4U

As you can tell there the richest girls in Konoha.

_I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the  
track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing_

Yeah woo hoo I love this song. Sakura said turning it up. She put her sunglasses on even though it was not sunny out.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.__  
__Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

This song is so sweet. Ino said putting on her lip-gloss. Hmm I wonder if… I almost got drunk at school at 14Where I almost made out with the homecoming queen. Who almost went on to be Miss Texas.

Hello. O hi mom I know I on my way mom. Um do you want me to…

Yeah I love this song. She yelled throwing her hands up. Their not gonna get us their not gonna get us not gonna get us… hello oh heyyy what up? Sakura said No just driving to my aunts house to baby-sit. Yeah I will make it. Heyyy what are you…

Screech… Ahhhh… damn it… Oh no please…crash…Ahhhh… The two girls screamed.

Ino pulled to the side of the road, as well as Sakura. They both got out at the same time as well as yell each other's names. Damn it Sakura. Ino never cursed but this was an exception. Ahhhh bitch this is your fault. Bill-board-brow! Ino yelled.------ Ino-pig why don't you watch were the hell your going. Ahhhh bitch look what you've done. Sakura noticed the stream of blood coming down her arm

Ino front was trashed and it was surprisingly still running. The paint was not on, now the under coat which was white was showing. In addition, her windshield was cracked. Glass was everywhere.

On Sakura's car, the right side was ruined. A huge dent and the glass in the windows were gone. The black paint from her car was on Ino's. Moreover, Ino's paint was on her car.

Oh my… what the hell, what am I gonna do Sakura. Ino said giving a angry glare at Sakura. She was holding her head and was screaming and panicking like crazy. She stared at the damage and mumbled I am so dead. This is your entire fault. She said glaring at Sakura.

Sakura was sitting on a stone wall looking at the ruined car. She was in her boy friends thinking position. You know when Sasuke has his hands folded and his elbows resting on something. She kept mumbling the words "I can get this fixed. I just have to tap into my daddy's fund. He will not mind. I hope."

Ino stood up and got her cell that she dropped. Um I'm gonna have to call you back Mom. She dialed some numbers then put it to her ear. Um hello can you send a cop to Peddle Street. Near the Ishihara's café. There was an accident um no need for an ambulance. Thankyou.

You idiot heal yourself before the cops come. Ino snarled. Grrr fine you little brat I do not know how you're matched with me for popularity. Nevertheless, you're not close to being the most loved by the guys maybe the girls. Sakura said. A glowing green color came off her hands she placed her right hand on the arm that was hurt.

30 minutes before the cops came. Well misses so you are not gonna press charges to the damages. Cop said. No it would be too much work. In addition, I do not want to see that judge again. Said Sakura turning her head. Okay drive safely ladies. We will. Ino said. Thank you officer um do you mind calling in two tows. Ino asked. No not at all hold on.

_He walks away for a moment and mean while._

You little screwer. Sakura snarled. Look at me I'm little miss goodie good. I'm so perfect look at me! Oh please. Hissed Sakura. You sewer rat you have nothing better to do but cause trouble for others. All you can do it cause me trouble even since, ever since that day.

**Flashback**:

Little Ino: Little Miss naughty! Well I hope you're happy you got me grounded. Again if I may add. Why don't you take the blame for your action, Sakura.

Little Sakura: Well miss hermit. You offered to. I even tried the first time to tell the truth but you had to go all hero on me. Well you have to be the angel in this relationship.

Little Ino: You are right I am the angel. That only leaves the devil for you. Hm so what do you have to say?

(Silent pause.) Little Sakura: Ha I am the devil and the devil never plays by the rules.

Sakura jumped to a tree branch copying a clone of hers one on each side of Ino. (Ps. Both girls are 12 so not too little.) The clone took out a kunai and try to kill ino. Ino did a back flip behind the clone and the clone went poof. Sakura hid and she concealed her chakra. Ino was on her guard. Sakura beamed at her with 2 shurikens. ! hitting her in the shoulder and poof. A clone she said under her breath. Aha I got you now. Sakura grabbed her hands and flipped her to the ground. I am taking you to hell.

Ah what the hell, let go of me. Sakura screamed trying to free her self. (Sigh) Sakura you seriously need to calm down or you will kill your self. Ha I thought you were to tough to be handled by your sensei how embarrassing. Ino sneered. That ticked her off. I'm gonna kill you if it's the last thing I do. And that's a promise count on it! She spat. Come Ino, that's enough. Amusa said. Ino turned her back. As she walked she said you should be careful I might just hold that against you.

**End of flashback;**

(a.n/ Sorry it was long. Next time it will be shorter./I.P.Y./ Review please.)


	2. The beat  down has begun! Cha!

**Chapter 2: The beat down begins.**

**At the shop!**

Heyyy Tony can you fix my car my tonight. Sakura said throwing him the keys. Uh I guess but it will cost you. Tony said glancing at the car. Ha how much? She said smirking. $2,000 bucks kid! Tony said scratching the back of his head. Okay, I'll get it tonight, bye Tony.

Heyyy daddy um can I talk to you can I have $2,150 dollars. Ino asked. Ha what are you kidding what is it for if I may ask. To get my car fixed! She said in tears. I am so sorry dad I am so sorry I crashed the car! Oh baby, are you okay? Just some scratches and bruises. I am so sorry father! It's fine my child. He said holding her closer. She took in a breath I guess I shouldn't go to that party huh? She sniffled. Ha well, maybe you can be grounded tomorrow. He smiled. Ah really, oh my god daddy I love you so much. Well then got to go get ready! Um Ino I'm leaving in the morning I'll be gone all week okay so be good to your mother you know it is hard at her flower shop right now. He said. Okay father I'll do my best.

P

Heyyy mom what do you think she walked out of her room. O my gosh Sakura you look her cute.

Sakura wore a black jean skirt with a hot pink shirt that had Rhine stone skulls on it. She had her diamond earrings in all seven holes. In addition, she had a chain necklace with her boy friend's name on it. Fish nets and she pulled up her leather boots and put on her leather jacket on. Then she pulled her pink hair back with a bit of hair by her face.

Oh sweetie. Tony said your car won't be ready till tomorrow. So take the motorcycle. Her mom said turning to the stairs. Damn it okay but the motor cycle is so-so-so you know. Sakura said closing her door and putting her red lipstick on. Okay.

(7:30pm party at 7:15pm) Off she went on her bike speeding down the road. She stopped at the gas station to get some gas and some gum she told the guy and took her helmet off.

Nice motorcycle ma'am. Ha thanks um regular, 20. She smirked. She put her helmet on the handle back and walked in. There was a man at the desk reading a magazine. Moreover, a grope of hustlers. They came right up on her like a pack of wolves on a harmless bunny. Hello there, the guy in the blue shirt said. Then another put his hand around her waist and was so close to put his hand down her skirt.

Sakura grabbed his hand twisting it back so he was facining the wall with her behind him. She whispered watch it or you might lose that arm next time. OH MY GOD SHE'S ONE OF THOSE NINJA, RUN FOOL! She paid than casually walked out like nothing happened.

o

Oh mother what do you think of my out fit cute, eh? Ino twirled around. Wow Ino I love it but isn't it sort of short. Nope I have shorts underneath.

Ino wore a light blue sundress that matched he eyes. She put on her white sandals and let her hair down. Then she put on her silver earrings all four holes and her silver necklace with her dogs name on it and then her bracelet but when she pulled it out of the box another bracelet fell out.

She bent down and held it in her hands this is… I kept this for this long?

**Flashback; **

Little Ino: Aha that was so much fun Sakura! You are my total hero.

Little Sakura: Ha thanks I am so happy you decided to come after all. I mean it meant a lot. Remember when Iruka sensei yelled at Naruto for putting purple die in the swimming pool when it was I who done it.

Ino: Aha Kakashi sensei is going to be washing purple out of his hair for weeks.

Sakura: Um Ino here. It's a friendship bracelet. My mom made it last week I just never gave it to you yet.

Ino: I love…wait a minute it's a locket. (click) O my god I remember this. We just came back from Shikamaru's 9th birthday party. We have been friends for four whole years. Wow!

Sakura: I know. Friends forever right?

Ino: Right! Here I got you one too.

Sakura: Heyyy this picture was from Sasuke-kun's Christmas party. That was an awesome night.

Ino: Are we still gonna be best friends In lets say 5 year. Sakura-chan?

Sakura: Of coarse no matter what happens in life. We will still be best friends until the very end.

Ino: Promise?

Sakura: Promise…Ino-teme

**End of flashback;**

Ino you better get going. Ino's dad yelled from down stairs. Oh crud, OKAY! She grabbed her purse and ran to the car. Bentley nice, She said, Then skidded off.

I D

At the Party;

Ino came in with an awesome entrance (A.N. HA) the spotlights were on her and then as she was just starting to take a step. BAM! Ahhhh, what the hell. Ino screamed. Sakura you idiot. Excuse me, what did you call me? Err they both screamed.

Oh my god Sakura are you okay. Sasuke said lending a hand. She stood up and said I am now. Sakura said. Would you like to… Sakura. Oh hey Ten-Ten. Here I will take you jacket if you want? Okay. Here!

Sasuke-kun thank you. A tear trickled down her eyes. Hey your wearing the necklace. Yeah I love it Sasuke. But… Yes Sakura what is it? Sasuke asked. Why is it when I am with you I feel safe and I can let my guard down. I mean Sasuke I think. Ahhhhhhhh! A scream is heard through out the whole mansion. Help. Ino was still flat on the ground. Ha you loser get up Ten-Ten said. You don't need a boy to help you up you have legs. Temari snickered.

Temari was part of Sakura's group along with ten-ten. At school there known as the "Bad Kunai's". Oh shut up you sluts. Hinata sneered. She should be on the kunai's but she chosen to stick by her friend. She is on Ino's side along with kin. There known as the "Innocent Shudiken's".

What the F, did you just call me skank. Ten-Ten growled. You heard me. Hinata said. You know very well that the kunai's are all wh. What the f did you just call me. If you don't want to get your ass kick I suggest you leave. Sakura threatened. Ha yeah right? No offence Sakura but your not a front tier girl. You're a medic-nin meaning you're behind the scenes. Kin spat. Oh yeah Kin? Let's go right now I'll show you. Sakura walked towards the door. Well are you coming? Sakura smirked.

/\

Every one in the house was in the front lawn.

Kin was on one side and Sakura was on the other. Kin took off her jewelry, as did Sakura. Sakura was in total concentrating mode. Kin was in cocky mode. Half of the crowed was cheering for Sakura the other for Kin. Sasuke came up to Sakura. She didn't notice him. Kick her ass Sakura. Her eyebrows narrowed.

Hai"! Her fist bawled her eyes became death. Her breathing became slow but quick at the same time. Kin heard Ino whisper "Aim for her heart." Kin? Are you ready? Shino said. Hai! Sakura, are you ready? Hai. She said. Okay you may begin. Shino said jumping back.

Kin took off. I am gonna kill. She screamed taking out four shuikens. This is the last time you fight any one. Kin through them at her heart all four hitting her. She was about to hit the ground when…

(a./n. Haha so like I know the beginning was a bit boring but you'll like the next chapter. Tell me which team you would love to be on the Shudikens or the kunai's? Okay well gonna start working on my new chapter. Review please!)


	3. You killed her!

**Recap**(Kin took off. I am gonna kill. She screamed taking out four shurikens. This is the last time you fight any one. Kin through them at her heart all four hitting her. She was about to hit the ground when…)

Chapter3-

When… Poof. She turned around to see Sakura, her fist balled her teeth clenched and her eyes like daggers. Ahhh. Kin! Get up! Ino screamed. Kin wiped away the blood dripping down from her mouth. Kin rise is that all u got. Hinata yelled

In kin's head; ( Her weakest point was her heart. I don't get it I did aim for her heart why is this happening I can take this Kunoichi)

Are you done? Sakura said very sternly. Not even close, Sakura-Chan! Shed threw four needles at a tree with bells, then two more with bells at her. Sakura ducked then jumped into a near by tree.

Sakura's head( I have seen this before) **Flash back; **Shikamaru go get her! Ino cheered. Oh I get this you keep throwing needles with bells so I get used to them. Right? Said Shikamaru pulling then needle without a bell out of his shoulder. Ha very good. Kin said…

That is it! She will not get that with me. Sakura said to herself. Sakura made an clone to send down as she hopped to the next tree. Kin saw right through it. Is that the best you can do, _The Great Kunoichi._ You are a total fraud. Sakura threw three kunai, one at her thigh, next at her spine, last at her right arm. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Kin fell right to the floor. Her scream fading by seconds went by. Sakura came right down from the tree. Sakura walked ova, bent down and grabbed her hair to pull her up to see Sakura's face. You should have not tried to beat me. Know you lose the match and your life. She threw her head down to the dirt and stood up to go back inside. Sasuke followed her back taking one last look at kin and walked away his head held low. Sakura that was harsh to take her life. Sasuke said walking inside.

-/o\-

As every one was inside Hinata and Ino were out side with kin. Kin wasn't dead quite just yet but she was beginning to pass. What the hell, where you thinking. Ino cried so did Hinata. You idiots what are you still doing here whimpering over some girl that didn't give a shit about you guys. Shurikens eh? It is pitiful to watch. Hinata took out a kunai. I am gonna kill you! The blade was at the back of Hinata's neck. Come on Hinata you saw what I did to your friend. Do you want the same? Sakura said with a smile.

Sakura please I have never ask more from you. But please save her. Ino said in tears not even glancing at Sakura. Please, why should I? That Kin did not give a shit for me. So, why should I help her? She was the one that wanted to kill me in replacement for respect from you. For nothing but was gonna take a life so she will took her own. Is this the first time you have seen a friend die in battle? Remember Ino. You almost died in front of me too.

Flash back to age 10 

Sakura; What are you doing Ino you that jutsu is only for spying on our enemies. It is not a battle technique. Stop! You idiot stop. Sakura said trying to stop her.

Ino; I know what I am doing. So, shut up Sakura.

Sakura; No you don't stop! (Sakura took off to stop her.

(Too Late)

Ino hit the floor. She did the brain transfer jutsu. The enemy dodged it easily. He was aiming right at Ino. Ino was gonna be out for at least 5 minutes.

Sakura; Ino! Baka!

Sakura jumped in front of Ino with her kunai. A scream was heard almost through the streets of Konoha. His kunai was lodged into her right shoulder blade. Sakura opened her eyes with a snap. Sakura ran with force pulling the kunai out and stabbing it right into his heart. Sakura fell to her knees and reached to see his face underneath his mask. As she did, his hand grabbed hers. No please do not Sakura. She kicked her out of the way and charged at Ino. It had been 5 minutes then. Ino woke up to the blade 1 inch away from her throat.

Sakura was to quick and killed him with one swipe of her blade. He fell backwards onto Sakura. She laid him down gently. Then she pulled the mask. Sakura it's…

End of flash back 

Ino don't you remember? No I don't. Ino snapped. Of coarse. Sakura said walking away. _P-please I-I didn't know how st-strong you actually were. I d-don't want to die just yet. Not-not ye…t. _Kin stuttered gently.

You know a true shinobi accepts death and is not afraid of it. 

_Then tell Teme-san I- love… him. _Kin finally said. What is Teme-san your brother or something? Sakura snickered. No Sakura-chan that is her boyfriend. Hinata said sadly. Sakura you know how that fells to lose your love. Don't you?

Sakura's heart hurt when Ino asked that.

Flash back to age 10 

Sakura was to quick and killed him with one swipe of her blade. He fell backwards onto Sakura. She laid him down gently. Then she pulled the mask. Sakura it is… Nernai. Ino heard cries and next sobs come spilling out of Sakura. Sakura has never cried a day in her life. Sakura lifted her blood stained pink hair of the chest of her love. To speak but only more sobs came out.

Nernai was her childhood love, boyfriend, crush and friend. Why… I, why did I do this.

Ino's head hung low. To save me, thank you Sakura. Ino thought to herself. Sakura could not stop crying. Sakura brought him to a Sakura tree. She was still crying, but not as hard. She cleaned him up a bit and placed a cloth over his pale face. It was dark out and the rain had come down so the glass was wet. Ino tapped Sakura's shoulder. C'mon lets go home. You can stay at my house. All Sakura could do was nod. All energy was drained from her body. As sakura turned to say tree last words to her love._ I love you._

End of flash back 

Sakura please. I beg of you. Hinata pleated. Sakura turned to kin and kneeled down to her. (Sakura heart was broken. She couldn't let Kin be lost and then her love would feel like the way she did that faithful night). She stopped the bleeding and restored most of her blood cells. Kin's eyes opened slightly and then her friends carried her home. Sakura watched them leave.

That was very nice of you. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her fragile waist. Sasuke can you take me home please. Sakura said almost in tears. Sakura told Neji she was leaving her bike here for the night. Sure that is fine. Just pick it up before Tuesday because I am taking Ten-Ten to the beach and will not be back until Sunday. Okay. I will pick it up tomorrow morning.

Sasuke had a dark blue Corvette with the Uchiha symbol on the front hood. Sakura smiled at Sasuke buckling up her seat belt. The traffic is horrible eh, Sakura? Sakura was curled up in the seat fast asleep. Sasuke smirked at his sleeping Sakura. When he got to her house, it was midnight. Sasuke picked her up and brought her upstairs. No one was home. (A/.n. oo la la) Sasuke brought her to her room turned the light on and placed her on the bed. Pulled her shoes off and her coat, then put them put them down. He tucked her in, kissed her forehead, said good night and closed the door.

Sasuke would you like to stay the night?

(A/.n Ah I love cliff hangers. They rock my socks. Next chapter what happens, Who knows? Well please please review.)


	4. Don't be mad

**Recap of Chapter3. (Sasuke, would you like to stay the night?)**

**Chapter 4- Don't be mad**

Sakura? I thought I just put you to bed. Sasuke spat. You did well my clone. Sakura smirked. Sasuke did his signature smirk and said why not. Okay come to my room. Sakura said pulling his tie. Uh okay. Sasuke stuttered. Wait what about your parents. Sasuke asked. What about my mom? Sakura replied. Um… won't she get the wrong idea if I'm in the same room as you at night. Like um you know, Sakura? Sasuke said scratching the back of his head.

She stopped walking and let go of him. Sasuke-kun what do you think were gonna do in there. Sasuke sweat dropped. Ha-ha nothing I guess. Just sleep right? Right ha-ha. **Or not**. Sakura mumbled. What Sasuke ask confused. Nothing she replied quickly. Then she pulled him into her room. Wooh, Sakura!

Why did you want me to stay over? Um no reason in particular. Hn? Sasuke said. Why are you staring at me like that? Damn it Sasuke-kun! What? Get comfy it looks like your ready to leave or something. She hopped over to him and pushed his jacket off. Then got on the floor and took his shoes off for him.

Sakura it really wasn't like you to save her tonight. Sasuke said. I know, but I could not just let her die not with … Not with what Sakura? Oh nothing. Sasuke can I tell you something. Sakura sighed. Sure. Sasuke rested his head on her lap.

Sakura started to stroke her fingers through his black raven hair. You know Sakura? I love it when you do that. Oh? She bent down and kissed him so passionate. He let his guard down. Do you like it when I do that? Sakura said. Yes very much.

Ino I think I'm gonna head out I'll see you tomorrow is shopping still on. Hinata ask politely. Of coarse Hinata. Now go you need your rest you have mass in the morning. Okay? Ino said with a soft smile. Hai" okay see you tomorrow. Bye. Hinata said leaving the hospital. Bye Hinata she mumbled to herself.

Miss Ino? The nurse asked. Yes? Your friend will be fine who ever healed her before did a spectacular job. Who was it if I may ask? Tsunade-teme? The nurse suggested. No, Sakura Haruno did it. Ino mumbled. Oh yes the apprentice of Hokage teme. Your lucky she knows all of the medic-nin tricks. Oh well if ou would like to go home your friend won't mind she is sort of out right now. He nurse said in the nicest voice. Okay I will I can take a hint. Ino said getting up. Oh no, no I didn't mean… The nurse explained. I'm kidding. Good bye. Ino said leaving the hospital. Bye Miss Ino.

Uff-wowo. Ino almost fell but some one caught her. His sweet embrace felt great to her. Hey, Little Miss Trip. Shikamaru, I'm sorry I didn't really see you tonight. It is fine. Hey I'll walk you home okay. Shikamaru said. Okay she smiled as she started to walk.

(12:34pm) Hey Shika did you finish the final? Ino said trying to start a conversation. Um yeah did you? Shikamaru said. Of coarse I am the smartest girl in the school I bet I'm gonna graduate top in my class. Ino stated. Okay but what about Sakura? Shikamaru knew he was gonna get a slap for bringing her up still he wanted to know. What about Sakura? Ino chuckled. C'mon Ino you guys were the best of friends. What about the oath you took to her. Also, how she saved your life. Shikamaru said concernedly. Shikamaru, I remember that oath too. Live together, laugh together, stick together, die together, friends forever. I don't care for her any more she is dead to me. She mine as well be dead. She wanted to kill me and I wanted to kill her. If the sensei didn't stop us we would have been dead. That girl isn't in my life any more. She has the perfect life which drives me mad. Perfect boyfriend, perfect cars, perfect friends, and perfect everything. Ino said angrily. Oh I see jealousy, eh? But about the boyfriend thing? Here Ino would you like to go on a real date with me. Shika said holding her hand. Sure Shikamaru! Ino said.

Shikamaru don't be mad but, I can't go out with you actually. Ino said looking down at the dirt. What why, what is wrong? I got to go my own way. I cannot rely on you. I have done that too much already. Were graduating in less than a month. Shikamaru I might be in love with you and we will be going our separate ways, after graduation. I don't want to get hurt. Ino said in tears.

Ino? I have been in love with you since, first day of genin training. Shikamaru held her hands to his chest. Remember you were the one that the worst trouble with shurikens. Haha yeah and guess who helped you? Shikamaru smirked. Who!? Sakura and me. Shikamaru kissed her on the cheek and pulled her along.

Where are we going I have to get home? I know I wanted to show you something. They arrived at the old training grounds at the pre academy. Here I we are. He said. Remember this place. She looked around to she all the memmories in her vision opassing bye.

A memory 

Sakura: Ino you're doing great keep trying.

Ino: Like this Sakura.

Sakura: Yep! Just put your step into it.

Ino: O-okay. Here I go.

Sakura: You got! Bulls Eye! Great job Ino.

_Another memory as she look at the tree to the left of her._

Ino: Here!

Sakura: What is it?

Ino: A Kunai.

Sakura: Oh why are you giving this to me?

Ino: You have neater hand writing lets carve our names into this tree as an oath.

Sakura: Okay what should I write?

Ino: Um how about S.H. + I.Y.BFF

Sakura: Okay. There I put the leaf symbol on it.

Ino: I love it!

Sakura: Me too!

End 

Ino could stop herself from crying she cupped her face. Shika, why did you bring me here? She yelled. (20 minutes later) They were on a bench. She was laying on her back resting her head on her shoulders.

_I want to stay with you._ _Would you care to hear? Would you listen? I love you. I know you already knew but you don't know how true it is. It probably seems so childish to you and I know it just seems as if I am like every other girl. You have met…_

Ino, I promise you, I will listen, I will hear you. I love you too. You're not another girl. You are my girl. Shikamaru said holding his sleeping Ino. He picked her up and brought her home.

Sasuke, I promise you that I love you in any ways possible. Right? Sakura said leaning on the backboard of her bed. Yes what is your point? Sasuke said. Well tonight when I was asked to heal kin. I said flat out no. But Ino brought up my pasted and kin's boyfriend. Sakura explained. Right? What is your past? I was in love with-with some one else before you. Sakura said quickly. But, wait you told me I was your first. Sasuke said in a loud tone. Sasuke I know I did because I wanted to forget about him. You broke up right? Sasuke held her shoulders. _No… _Sakura started to cry. Wait what I'm sort of confused. What? You are going out with both of us. Sasuke let go of her cautiously. No. Sakura pulled herself together. Huh? _I killed him… _Sakura was in a slump and felt like she could not move. Sakura, you killed him. Yes to protect Ino. She got up and went to her desk. She pulled out a picture frame.

This is him. He had Black hair and looked like Sai. Why is he such a well kid. He died 12 years ago. Sakura said holding back her tears. You where in love with a guy at 8 years old. Sasuke ask shooked. Hai. She replied.

All of a sudden, the window broke and all went dark. SASUKE! Sakura scream.

Sakura were are you? Sasuke yelled.

(a/.n Sakura's room is huge so yeah it was hard to find each other. Well I'll start on the next Chapter this week end. Review Review I cannot ask enough.)


	5. I lost you and me!

Um so in this chapter try to follow along it gets confusing. Okay Review thank you love you guys bye!

Okay chapter5 omg I write to much haha you should of seen my last story I still haven't finished okay!

Chapter5: A Pink and Black Death

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, where are you? Sakura could see barely a thing but her cell phone bright screen. Sasuke was fighting off as many ninja's from… Oh no not again. Sakura could not believe what she saw it was him. The ninja were sound and not any sound ninja but his pawns.

Her legs wouldn't listen to her neither her body. She fell to ground but being caught by Sasuke. Orochimaru! What the hell, do you want? Sasuke said letting Sakura down on the bed. Sasuke rose in furry. This time you will die. I bet my life on it. Sasuke said glancing at Sakura who was now beside him.

Ha Sakura you were never the one to truly stay down. She clenched her teeth and fist in furry. Sasuke back me up. She said aiming for Orochimaru's neck she then did a double front-flip on to him. Water clone she spat then turned to see his foot inches away from her face. The pain hit like a brick wall she tumbled to the wall. I-I am sorry Lady Tsunade. She did some hand signs and slammed her hands to the ground causing the house to shake. Then she bit her index finger to shed a bit of her blood and swiped it on her fore head to reveal a pink diamond.

It rose from the floor boards. It was a older girl with pink long hair in two high pig-tail. She wore a black shirt with a black shirt. Her legs and arms wrapped in white tape. Two pink straps came across her chest to hold her two large swords. Nails were painted black and her eyes were dark and emotionless. Her lips were pink and the colors of her eyes were pink and black. She was the daughter of Nightmare. She was a shinobi that came from the village hidden in the leaves. She had died four years ago from a mission trying to save her brother from an early death. However, he took her life instead. Dream Uchiha was her name and brother was Obito Uchiha. In addition, she was Itachi's partner when they were chunin.

She reached for her swords and swung when in to offence mode. Sakura took a deep breath and stepped into her body. Her sole was token over by Dream. She ten smiled at then darkness of the room. She was told Orochimaru was her target. Dream was a powerful woman who care nothing for the safety of her enimies. Sasuke eyes grew wide and he fell back into a chair.

Flashback: To Sasuke at age 10 Sasuke: Brother what are you doing. Mother Father what is he doing? Itachi: Ha-ha foolish little brother leave your nothing but a bother. So if you wish to kill hen run and cling to life. Hate me, detest me, and despise me! He swiped his blade through their throats. Blood covered the wooden floors of the Uchiha Mansion. Sasuke went right for him and was easily token down. He ran running into Obito. He was in a rush for something. Obito! You have to get out of here. Not until I kill him. His sharingan was blaring. What are you doing? Sasuke said. He killed my sister now I will kill him. That was the last time Sasuke saw him. Some said Obito died from the blade of Itachi. Others say he died from a rockslide. Sasuke kept running. He saw the girl with pink hair and dressed in all black. Her hands wrapped around her stomach and blood poured down her chest and face. She was 18 at the time. She lifted her head slightly. _I knew if I fell in love with him it would kill me. _Her breath shortened_. But, I promise if I go to hell or not I will always love him. But if he touches my brother I will make sure he dies by his love one. _Sasuke crept closer to her and washed the blood off her face. _Sasuke here, take this it was a small necklace with a Haruno symbol on it. _What is it? Sasuke said taking it from her hands. "_Give this to the one you will treasure most in your life. The girl that will die for you treat you like a king and be your everything is a bad Kunoichi by the name Haruno. She will do many things great from this necklace and will repay you with the best gift."_ She lifted her hand and revealed the gaping wound in her. Dream is it why did you not fight back. _When you fight some one you fight for a purpose is it to get revenge or to save some one it does have a purpose. When I was fighting your brother, my heart was breaking in two. But, My brother needed me so I put the pain beside and protected him. Even if it cost me my life. When he fought he was trying to prove himself something. Every ones fight style has a meaning._ _Sasuke fight for love and not for revenge protect her. _ End of long Flash back 

She stood tall when she shove the blade through him like she was cutting through butter. As she pulled her lefty blade out his body turned to mud. No! Dream turned to see Sasuke. His eyes were full of sorrow. This it what you meant. Sasuke said. Get out of the way your foolish to protect him. She swung her blades. Orochimaru was gonna dodged them and leave Sasuke. Get out of the way. She could not stop her attack. She pulled her arms to stop the blades. No please dodge them. Move I cannot control it. Sasuke move! Sakura cried inside of Dreams body.

Memories flooded his mind it felt as if everything was moving in slow motion. Sasuke move please I do not want to kill you move get out of the way. I love you more than anything. Please. Dream spoke. The swords cut deep into him. Sasuke! She ran to him and cradled him. You idiot why, why, why, why didn't you get out of the way. Sakura now had control. She sobbed into his shirt. Sasuke, What do I do now. Sakura screamed._ Fight. Sasuke spoke. _He eyes were red and she held his hand sobbing. What do I do. Sasuke don't leave me.

She pushed chakra into his wound. It was so deep nothing could heal it. Even Tsunade could not do so. Sasuke hold on. I have stopped the bleeding. HOLD ON! PLEASE! Don't go away again. Sasuke coughed blood and the bleeding begun again. Fight for me. Fight for us. You fight for love. I fought for revenge. Orochimaru was coming up behind her. Sasuke pushed her out of the way of his kunai. It got lodged into his shoulder blade. He fell back in to her sweet embrace. Dream smiled but, he saw Sakura's smile.

Orochimaru chuckled at the scene. Dream's hair turned black and her eyes became red. She stood up leaving Sasuke on the floor. She glare at Orochimaru. Her two swords became one. I will kill you. You take every one I love away from me. I hate you for that. This face will be the last thing you see. She moved quickly and did 2 water clones bot ways. She came up behind him and slit his throat. The other nin left after they saw him fall. This is for Sasuke you bastard. The jutsu wore off. Sakura was in a black kimo.

Sakura what is going on? Naruto looked at a lifeless Sasuke. Then he looked at Orochimaru with depression. Sakura turned to him and said I fought for revenge when I was suppose to fight for love. For give me Sasuke. For what I have done is unforgivable. She knelt down. To Sasuke, she could not stop the tears. Naruto sobbed into the wall. He picked up Sasuke and brought him to the bed. The moon shined into the room and onto Sasuke's face. Sakura-chan? Naruto said. What? She replied coldly. Is the end of team 7?

She looked at her thrashed room and frowned then she saw 2 frames smashed on the ground she picked them up to see they were of Nernai and Sasuke. She held them tight to her body not caring about the glass. She took the pictures out and laid them on her desk. She then walked over to Sasuke.

She felt his body cold and she knew he was dead. It was hard to tell Naruto that but he knew as well as she. Why, hadn't you move why hadn't you got out of the way. I loved you more than anything and, and, and Sasuke! She fell to her knees sobbing into his muscular arms that were fading and getting as seconds passed. She looked over to were Orochimaru was?! Sakura!

That scream came from Sakura's home. Ino lets go! Shikamaru said pulling her along. No. Ino said flat out. I'm not going to help her. She saved you now it's your turn. Shikamaru? How do you know about that?…

(A:/n Awe how sad and no sasuke doesn't come back! Review Please.)


	6. Chapter 6

Omg its chapter like six. Okay this one will be all about the girls and there may be a lot of flash backs so try to follow.

Chapter 6: A Green and Blue Bond!

Nooooooo! A scream came from Sakura's room. Hurry up Ino I heard it again it's coming from Sakura's house. Ino wasn't running as fast as she could more like jogging. Shikamaru sprinted into Sakura's house and into her room.

He stopped dead in his tracks. There was a beaten up Sakura, a dead Sasuke and a half-dead Naruto.

Naruto tried his hardest to save Sakura. That was his vow to Sasuke. Naruto pushed himself up with all his might. Sakura stood up as well her eyes all puffy from crying. Ino walked in and almost fell to the floor. Sakura paid no attention to Ino this was her and Orochimaru's battle. She did 3 clones and a secret 4th then lit up and ran as fast she could.

I'll kill you for killing a part of me. Sakura screamed. She jumped on him with a thump and she grabbed his throat. You have grown so much my little flower. Orochimaru hissed. She felt the tears coming back. Tsunade would be so proud of you. Orochimaru said. Would? Sakura said under her breath. He bet his life that he would kill me. Did you see what happened? I didn't even kill him that was the sad part. If you make promises you know you cannot keep you'll ruin all the things most precious to you. Understand my little cherry blossom. Her face shot up and with one swift move, she stab the kunai into his chest. A flow of blood splashed on her face and her clothes.

Ino stood behind Sakura to catch her. Sakura felt her breath on her bare shoulders. Ino sat Sakura on the floor and wiped the blood off her face.

By that time, Shikamaru and Naruto brought Sasuke to Lady Tsunade and the worse was to be said that he truly was dead. Sakura, what happened tonight? I mean Sasuke and you. Orochimaru, he is from the third chunin exams? Sakura pulled herself to Orochimaru's body. She placed a small cloth on his face and then she stood up mumbling some words.

Clap, clap, clap, clap was heard from the dark end of the room. Half his body was out but the rest was dark then she saw to sharingun eyes pop open. No, no, why are all of you here.

Ino turned around to see him. He looked a lot like Sasuke but his hair was longer and he was a lot taller and darker. He stepped out of the dark. He was wearing the Akatsuki robe. What do you want? To ask you if your happy. Itachi spoke in a sarcastic voice. What? You destroyed Sasuke's dreams and hopes. You killed his one goal in life. Itachi walked closer and closer to the point were he could touch her Ino was now behind Sakura. Sakura showed nothing, not fear nor anger. He lifted her chin so he could see her better. Sakura's eyes watered and her knees began to buckle. Itachi punched her in her stomach making both girls hit the wall.

Heyyy, what the hell is that for? Ino screamed. She could have blocked if she _wanted_ to. Sakura stood up again and began to through punches and kicks and kunai's at Itachi. He grabbed her necked then pushed her against the wall. A clone grabbed Ino. Sakura! Ino yelled. Sakura snap out of it he is only trying to get under your skin. The clone locked her in the closet and tapped her mouth shut. Now, Sakura as for you what shall I do? Your too strong to hang around this petty village come with me that Akatsuki. I would give up my life then to be with you. Sakura spat. Really? You'd give up that much, eh? Yes!

How about you pride. Wha-. He jammed his tongue into her mouth. She squirmed and kicked for him to let go. He brought her to the bed and tied her up. He took his robe off and threw it on the floor. What are you doing? Let me go. She demanded. But as much as she kicked and squirmed the harder he was tightening the ropes. So she gave up. What are you doing? What do you want with me? Why did you tie me up to the be-Bed! If you lay one finger on me I will kick your ass so hard you won't be able to sit for months. He wrapped a cloth around her mouth, he started sucking on her neck, and then her upper chest she squirmed but the ropes got tight again so she could barely breath. He unzipped he jacket revealing her half-naked chest. He threw the jacket to the floor. Next her bra and he sucked on her breast for what she thought were hours.

He removed his shirt to show off his nicely cut chest. He then removed her shorts and under wear. She cried hard into arm. She looked up at the ceiling and there was Sasuke's face just smiling at her. Then his face became angry and the picture disappeared. Then all of a sudden Itachi jammed himself inside her. She screamed at the feeling and did not bare to look. He dressed himself and looked at her sweet helpless body again. She saw a kunai and picked it up quickly cutting the ropes and then she went for him. As she ran towards him Itachi became Sasuke making her stop in her tracks. Then the image was Itachi again. She threw on her kimo and threw the kunai at the lock making Ino tumble on out. Follow me. Sakura said. Ino ran towards her.

They went to the roof and locked the door. When they turned around there he was. He backed them into a railing that was small Ino looked down at how far it was and did a big gulp. Itachi held up to kunai's. Ino? I'm done. I'm finished. This is the end. Sakura said tears gushing down her face. Don't say that it isn't the end.

Ino I am sorry. Sakura I am sorry. This is my fault. Ino said. I took to long in getting here and if I was here earlier I could of help save Sasuke. Sakura, do you remember our oath to each other when we where kids. Ino said. Well, what was the last part? Die together. Sakura said. I love you, Ino. I love you too.

Ready on my mark. One! Two! Three! They jumped off the railing knowing they were not gonna make it. Holding hands, they jumped to their death. There whole life together flashed in front of them.

_Friends forever?_

_Promise on my life._

_Ino get down._

_Sakura…!_

_I'm sorry_

_Why'd you give me a kunai_

_To write in dat tree_

_Make a wish it's 11 11_

_Happy birthday Sakura!_

_Were Gennin!_

_Therefore, you like Shikamaru!_

_Therefore, you like Sasuke!_

_Our friendship bracelets_

Jumping down knowing your never gonna come back up was the last thrill of my life. My life with you Ino was like a photo album. It showed only the good times. Sakura smiled and took her last breath as did Ino.


End file.
